Amber's Story How she came to be who she is
by AmberMJohnson
Summary: Right then. first time uploading on here. This is my OC's story, and how she is who she is. At the beggining ( in the first chapters ) she is 10 and i will right about her stort all the way up until she is 121 so expect a long journey and many bumps in the ride, so buckle up and stay safe. Hope you enjoy it as much as i do. :)
1. Life Is Hard

Amber's Story Chap 1

Amber's Story  
Chapter 1: Life is hard

"Jane is such a jerk. It's all 'I've got this and you don't' " Amber said to her friends Danni and Sam for the 5th time that day.  
"Oh hey guys!" said Jane in her cheerful way.  
"Hey" both Danni and Sam muttered. Amber didn't say anything.  
"What's wrong Amber?" Jane asked her eyes full of fake worry  
"You. That's what's wrong!" Amber said rising up from her chair so that she could look Jane in the eye.  
" What have I done?" she asked mock shock practically oozing from her.  
"I can name 3 things you have done to me in this week to give me reason enough to pound your head in." Amber said, her voice becoming louder with each word.  
"Well go on then" Jane said no fake anything in her voice  
"One, you threw your lunch at me 2 days ago"  
"Oooh I didn't know that idiots like you could count that high" Jane said snarling at Amber.  
"Two , you and your "friends" spat on me and kicked my shins till I couldn't move yesterday and Three when we were playing dodge ball this morning you and your team all aimed at me even though I wasn't the only one left and did so even when I was out." Amber said practically yelling. By now a crowd had gathered around them.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Jane said simply shrugging it off.  
Danni was starting to get worried.  
"Amber you need to calm it" Danni said.  
Before Danni's words got to her head she took her chance and put all her strength into one kick to the face. It met its mark. Jane fell backwards and hit the wooden poles on the wall, cracking her skull open, she lay sprawled on the floor unconscious covered in her uneaten lunch.

For the rest of the day Amber received evils from Jane's friends and smirks and smiles from people who were also bullied by her.  
"Well done Amber, that was foolish but I think everyone knows she deserved it."  
Amber had to stay in the time out room , a colourful padded room with a punching bag ,for the rest of the day.

On her way home as Amber was putting her hair up back into her ponytail she heard a twig snap a fair few meters behind her. She turned and saw Jane's older brother who was in year 9 at the secondary school that they feed onto, Jane's brother was also part of a gang that was well-known to beat up people who a) don't stand a chance against them and b) won't be noticed if they didn't show up again. Amber appeared to be both at first glance but they didn't know what she had spent the last 2 hours practising.

Amber saw and heard Jane's brother smile at the sight of her face. Amber saw the punch coming and ducked and then returned the punch. However her being smaller she snuck under his punch and hit him hard in the stomach. He stumbled back and stared at her in surprise whilst Amber was thinking  
_He's gonna be harder than his sister. Seeing their leader fall back has put them off guard if I am quick I can get them too_.  
She leapt forward going to hit the tall blonde guy behind them but then she heard the distinctive sound of a metal knife and moved back by half an inch ,which may not seem a lot but that half an inch can be the difference between your lungs and your skin, She felt the knife slash her skin and winced  
_Only just safe this time he has a longer range than I had allowed for.  
_She kicked but he saw it coming and stepped back however he didn't see the punch coming and he sprawled on the floor.  
_Where are you Grimmy your normally here now_  
Just then she heard the distinctive sound of Grimmy's almost silent foot steps, just then Jane's brother now recovered from the punch launched at her and drew his knife, she hadn't been focusing on him and only had time to step out of reach by an inch it did however pierce her skin and she couldn't help but to let out a cry. She now heard Grimmy's footsteps were faster now. She felt his hand pull against her shoulder, the pressure sent her to the floor next to the wall where she pulled herself up  
"Grimmy don't, they have knives."  
" No offence but I stand a better chance than you do as a) I'm in year 10 and b) I've been in more fight than you have."  
"Hey look its Grimjow Jaquer Jaques" said the tall blonde guy, after that it was a free for all they all charged at the same time. Amber closed her eyes and wished she could somehow shield him. Just as the knives were about to hit him a green shield appeared around him .He turned and stared at Amber ,eyes closed shut, and saw a sparkle appear on her necklace  
_So it was her_  
He thought as the sparkle turned into a pentagram and thought  
_So that's what they meant by the hogyokos power. that's how it affects her  
_She opened her eyes and the shield shattered leaving 5 very stunned gang members staring at him  
"what ever that was its gone now "  
And with that they charged again .Amber closed her eyes and wished to shield him but she didn't know what she had just done, so when she heard the scream she couldn't help but feel guilty as Grimmy's body fell to the ground. Amber ran over to his barely moving body and saw the blood spewing from his chest and knew that his lung had been pierced and she knew that he had stepped back, she had sensed it.  
" You're wounded" was all he could say  
"You're worse" was her reply as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Go get them Amber." He said knowing that his death would not be in vain and in knowing that she knew that he was dying.  
She stood up and let go of everything other than the hatred that she now bore for these men, she felt her rietsu rise well above her normal as she leapt forward and focussed all of it into her fist and struck at the leader. He fell back coughing up blood, then they all turned on her  
"shunko" and the back of her shirt came of as well as at the shoulders as a burst of rietsu pulsed through her. Her rietsu was now well above her normal as she jumped into the air. She kicked down hard onto the tall blonde guy knocking him unconscious as soon as she hit the floor she swung her leg around in a kick and knocked another man's feet out from underneath him so he fell to the ground. She didn't see it coming.  
"Amber look out!" Grimmy yelled as the knife pierced her stomach.  
_Damn._  
She fell to her knees and coughed up blood  
_Sorry Grimmy. I want to save you but my body's to slow. I want to help…  
_A sensation passed over her as the beings of a mask formed on her face  
" What the? Amber listen to me your losing control." Grimjow was stunned at the sudden change in her rietsu as it became much more violent.  
_She's hollowfiying and it's because of me. Her parents told me not to let this happen.  
_She felt her body leap at the man and saw herself rip out the mans throat, then she saw herself turn on Grimjow  
_No I wont do this_  
Grimjow saw her and knew that she was now fighting with herself  
_Her eyes are different to anyone else that can hollowfy the irises are pure white and her sclera is purple .The colour of her rietsu also changed._

Her eyes changed back to normal and she fell to the floor as the white mask disintegrated  
"Amber you need to call 999." Grimjow said in between fits of coughing that had just started.  
"I know" she said her voice husky from the fight  
"Can I use your phone then."  
Grimmy reached up and grabbed his phone  
"Hello there's been an attack we are going to need a few ambulances, they had knives and they attacked me and my friend. Dartmouth Avenue. Bye." she let go of the phone and fell asleep from exhaustion on Grimjow's body.


	2. Precious Moments

Amber's story chapter 2

Amber's story  
Chapter 2: Precious moments

When the paramedics arrived they left Amber and Grimjow until last as they were somehow better off.

Amber woke up in the ambulance next to Grimjow  
_Thank god they didn't separate us._  
She thought and drifted back to sleep in the ambulance as they rounded a corner.

The second time she woke she was in a bed in the hospital and she could tell that she was bandaged around her ribs. She turned to look around the ward and saw Grimjaw a few beds down from her. She reached her hand out to grab the cover and pulled it off, then she realised that they had had to take her top off to bandage her up.  
_Duhh_  
So she looked around and saw that her hoddie was on the chair next to her bed, she reached for it and carefully put it on over her bandages. She slipped out of her bed and padded quietly over to Grimjow's bed in a fair bit of pain.  
"Hey Grimmy" she said climbing up onto his bed  
"Hey Amber." he said turning his head ever so slightly to look at her.  
"You're awake."  
"Of course I am I wouldn't want to miss the sunrise. It's beautiful, it reminds me of that day when we were at the park and we stayed out way longer than we should have just so we could see the sunset. It was on your birthday only last month, not even that, a week."

"Yeah that was a beautiful sunset but so much is different about it now, were both a year older, were both badly injured and it's only been a week since then." She said staring out of the window into the early sunrise as she heard the continuous beep of the heart machine plugged into Grimjow's arm. She knew that there was a chance that this would be the last sunrise that Grimjow would see so she wanted to spend it with him, then the beeps became less and less frequent so she turned and saw that Grimjow's eyes were closed.  
She jumped of the bed and saw that there would be no one that would come to help them and she wished more than ever that she could heal him and when nothing happened she rested her head against the bed. She felt a shield appear around them. She sat up and then jumped back away from it. The shield came crashing down and splintered into thousands of pieces. She saw Grimjow's eyes flicker open.  
" Just let me die. I would much rather die and see you strong and full of life then stay alive and see you helpless and old, Just let me go." Grimjow said tears in his eyes as well as spilling down his cheek, he'd been crying all the time he was in the hospital.  
"NO! I'm not letting you die."  
"Please just let me go." He said, pain apparent in both his voice and his cyan eyes, he was only just clinging on to the edge of that cliff.  
"No no no…"she said as the machine started flat lining. She climbed up onto his bed and hugged his dead lifeless body. When her sobs subsided she just lay there hugging his dead body, oblivious to his soul floating only feet away.  
When she woke she was still on Grimjaw's bed. Then she heard the sound of footsteps and felt hands grab her arms and pull her off of the bed.  
"Get off of me." she said and started kicking .Once the kick made contact the person holding her let go of her and she hit the floor running. She run out of the hospital and instantly regretted not getting dressed but she carried on running over the bridge and to the park. That's where she stopped and turned looking for the tree that they had spent most of the summer by. Her eyes found it and she took of in a run towards it. She was almost there when her foot hit a rock and she fell to the floor and that's where she stayed. She started to cry quietly so that no one passing would be able to hear, but that didn't last for long. Every sob wracked her sore body causing more tears.  
When she woke she was in her bed at home.  
_When did I fall asleep?_  
"Get up Amber, your gonna be late for school." her eyes opened and she saw her mum looking down at her mournfully.  
"Oh yeah sorry I forgot that you were injured."  
"No its fine I need to exercise my wound. And plus if I stay here my mind will stray." _To thoughts of less pleasant things._


	3. School Sucks

Amber's story

Chapter 3 : School sucks

Amber's sister Caitlin was trying to be nice and cheer her up for a change about the death of Amber's closest friend and her own, Grimmy. However she hadn't felt it. she hadn't watched her friend die in front of her. She knew that he was still there no matter what she tried. Walking through the school gates she heard people muttering about Grimjow and her and about what happened .Her friend Abi came up to her and said

"I'm sorry about last night."

" Thanks." Amber said. There where a lot of gasps and questions as to why she was here but mainly she just ignored them. When Amber found out that she was to be excused from lessons for at least a week she went to the time out room and started practising, she raised her hand out in front of her and touched the trilisca on her necklace. She concentrated on her hand and she felt her rietsu flow down her arm and into her hand. She forced it out of her body and then formed a shield out of it. She tried to seal this bit of her skill into a separate bit of her brain and build a wall around it.

"Amber .Its Miss Webb" said her teacher opening the door. Her shield shattered as the teacher entered the room.

Oh cheers Miss

Webb. Concentration shot.

"Its lunch Amber."

"That'

s ok I brought my own." she said annoyed at the fact that that was all she had come to say , Amber saw no point in stating that fact as there was a clock in the room. Miss Webb left the room quickly.

If I had only built that wall then I would be fine.

Amber reached into the back of her mind and summoned the shield again.

Now focus .Don't let anything distract me.

Amber. You

know you don't have to do this .

said Grimjaw cause even though he is dead he could still talk to she could still here him, they both had enough spiritual pressure.

You know your not exactly being helpful.

I'm doing this so that I wont let any one else die.

Oh so me saying this is soo not helping

No its not so shut up

Harsh much .You're dead for one day and say "hi" and you get told to shut up

You did not say "hi"

Oh, well, hi

.

Hi. Why are you still here?

Cause I regret leaving you

.

You

didn't't last night ,you told me to let you die.

She thought bitterly

Yeah well…ok you got me there but..

But nothing, now can I go back to

practising?

Sure.

Amber raised her hand and summoned her

shield.

Wow that was easier than last time.

Duh , ever heard of "practise makes perfect".

Shut up who asked you.

Err you .

Actually I was simply stating a fact.

Mehmehmeh mehm meh.

"Shut up and stop mimicking me!" she said turning to the blue haired spirit her eyes flashing with anger and wet with tears.

Umm Amber you do realise you said that out loud

"Yes Grimmy I do and and and..." she started but got interrupted by her own sobs as the full effect of last night hit her. She fell to her knees and continued to sob. Miss Webb came in and sat down next to her.

"Its ok Amber I know how you feel"

"No it's not ok" she said shrugging of Miss Webb and getting up

"And you don't know how it feels!" Amber said running for the door. She sprinted down the road tears streaming down her cheeks.


	4. At the Grave Side

Amber's Story Chapter 4

Amber's Story

Chapter 4 : At the grave side

Her feet pounded against the pavement as she ran out of school and down the road, She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and wherever they carried her, she didn't care , she just wanted to get away. Unbeknownst to her she was being followed by her friend that was more like a brother to her who was worried for her, his chain of fate was after all attached to her, she was the only reason he was still here. She ran as far and as fast as she could until her knees buckled underneath her, she looked up then and found herself at the tree, their tree, they had after all planted it. Its cherry pink blossoms looked happy , as if they were mocking her, she cried out and grabbed a handful of the flowers and stripped the branch of them.

"Amber stop" came Grimjow's comforting voice, when she turned to face him their eyes met for a second, his cyan eyes full of worry. He had a calming affect on her, as she did with him, after all they were a pair of hot heads, and she soon calmed enough to stop ripping at things.

"Your funerals next week." She stated , her voice still sounding odd from all the crying.

"I know" was all he said.

"You know at most people's funerals , the best friend cant normally see the deceased." Amber said , a grim smile playing on her lips.

"Yeh, but then again not everyone's best friend is 5 years older, has blue hair naturally and can see ghosts." he said dryly.

"Yeh there has always been those things separating us from normal best friends." " That and the fact that my dads a shinigami and yours is a human and their also best friends." she stated

"I guess our families will always be weird." He said floating towards her.

" You ready to go home now ?"

"Don't I have to go back to school though?"

" I think they'll understand that your under a lot of stress at the minute."

"Then in that case, lets go home." she said taking Grimjow's hand , then realising that it probably looked weird, promptly let go.

She let Grimjow lead her home as they walked through the familiar alleys and normal roads she couldn't help thinking

_What would have happened if I hadn't got into a fight with Jane, would it be any different than it is now._

" No it wouldn't be different Amber" He muttered quiet enough so only she would hear.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she questioned

"We've known each other for a long time , you cant hide anything from me Amber, the same goes for me as well, you can sense as much as I can."

Amber tried to sense his feelings.

"Why are you upset?" she foolishly asked

"Why ? Cause after my funeral I wont be able to see you as regularly and my chain of fate is fading, I'll become a hollow soon and then I wont be able to see you at all without putting your life in danger." " Come on , were here now." he said quickly changing the subject. He was still tetchy about his death and the circumstances it was under.

She reached for her key in her pocket and unlocked the door. She went inside and took her shoes off then closed the door. When she turned around she was met face to face with her mother Diane Johnson and her teacher Miss Webb.

"Amber, the head teacher has excused you from school for 2 weeks as this death has effected you strongly."

"What death doesn't effects someone strongly?" she muttered under her breath.

"A goldfish's maybe." The blue haired ghost whispered in her ear. She struggled to contain a giggle. Her mother looked at her, her gaze questioning her. Although her mum couldn't see ghosts she could sense them so she knew Grimjow was there so Amber just waved her hand in front of her face , casting aside the question. She mouthed the word

Later.

Her mum nodded and turned back to Miss Webb, who was wittering on about how nice their house was.

Amber left the room and went upstairs to hers and Caitlin's bedroom, where she fell onto her sisters bed. She lay there for a bit , just trying to get herself under control again, then looked up and found herself face to face with Captain Figglehorne , her sisters teddy bear, and smiled at the memory

…_Flash back..._

There was a sudden thud and Amber jolted awake. She lent over to her sister and tapped her arm.

"Did you hear that too ?" she said as her sisters eyes were already open.

" Yes." her 5 year old sister said, her fear showing in her eyes. " Do you have a plan?" she asked shyly as Amber got out from her bed and grabbed a torch.

" Does having half of one , and hoping that I wont have to figure out more count?" She asked , a small smirk playing on her lips.

" Better than none." Caitlin said as she got out of bed and went to unlock the door. Her hand stopped when they heard another thunk from downstairs.

" Get Mr Figglehorne."

"What? Why?" Caitlin asked as she grabbed him anyway.

"Use your power. you'll change him so he becomes all awesome and stuff and he'll knock out the intruder." Amber stated as if it was obvious.

"Ready ?" She asked as she unlocked the door and pointed the torch outside their room. She left the room closely followed by Caitlin as they went downstairs in sock feet. They heard another thunk from the living room and looked at each other.

"Bit loud for a burglar" Amber said.

" Could be a Kidnapper." Caitlin said then shivered at the thought. They both took a deep breath and entered the room Amber first as she had the light.

…_End of flash back ..._

Amber remembered that it had only bee their 3 cats jumping around, they were new then and Amber and Cait weren't used to them.

"What are you thinking about?" Grim asked

" Not really thinking , remembering." She said.


	5. Looking Down

Amber's Story Chapter 4a

Amber's Story

Chapter 4a: Looking Down

3 Days Later.

Monday

" Amber your baths ready." Her mum called from down the hall. These past days had been increasingly hard on her as his funeral had neared, now that it was finally here she hadn't left her room since breakfast, and when she did she would just stare blankly until she was dismissed.

Amber got up from her bed and walked down the hall after telling Grimjow to stay outside. Even though they were like brother and sister , she was not going to let him see her in the bath.

She unzipped her hoddie and pulled off her T- shirt and trousers then got into the warm bath. She washed her body. Then her long brown hair , that Grimjow had loved to play with. When she was done she got out of the bath, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and another around her hair, then walked out to her room, she was glad to see that Caitlin was keeping Grimjow downstairs so she could get dressed.

She sat on her bed and waited for her hair to dry before she started getting dressed. She grabbed her long black dress and pulled it on over her head. It reached just below her knees and all the way down her arms and covered most of her hands, but apart from that it fitted pretty well. She grabbed the greeny blue sash that she had wanted to wear over the dress so it wasn't all black and went downstairs so her mum could tie it up.

Grimjow's POV

I heard Amber coming down the stairs and turned my head towards her when she entered the living room. She looked much more mature than she had done 2 weeks ago, on her birthday. Although she still looked 10 she no longer acted like it and I knew that I was the reason behind it. If I hadn't died she would still be filled with joy and happiness.

Our eyes met for a second then she turned to Caitlin.

"The baths still warm if you want to use the water." She said to Caitlin then asked a simple question. " Where's mum ?"

Caitlin pointed to the other door in the room and said

"Kitchen." Amber nodded and left the room to go find her mum.

Caitlin turned to me .

" I'm going to go and have a bath, don't come into our room until I whistle. Okay?"

I nodded then got up to find Amber.

She was stood in the kitchen with her mum tying a blue sash around her waist, the blue sash I had bought her for her birthday a week ago, man how things can change in a week .Her mum had just finished tying the bow when Amber looked up at me. She stared at me then walked past to her room. I heard Caitlin whistle and I knew it was safe to follow Amber into her room. Caitlin left the room as Amber entered it and I followed her.

I watched as she sat down on her bed and started to plait her hair back. I searched her face for signs of life ,but I saw none, this girl was merely a hollow shell of the one I had given my life for. A tear traced its way down her cheek closely followed by another, I lent towards her and wiped it away with my finger. She flinched slightly then looked up at me , her pain showed in her eyes.

"Amber tell me what's wrong?" I said floating at eye level.

" What's… Grimm your dead, I shouldn't be able to talk to you but because I was born to a shinigami and a human I can see you , and other spirits. I was mucked up since the day I was born and because I was born the way I was you , you lost your childhood cause you had to protect me from the hollows I drew in with my uncontrollable rietsu , you took on a responsibility that should have been my fathers, but he couldn't look after and protect me cause he was and still is a captain and had other responsibilities that were more important. Admit it , I ruined and ended your childhood when you where 5 !" She said losing her temper as she yelled at me.

"Done?"

"I guess" her temper fizzling out as she slumped back onto her bed as her tears resumed.

"Amber the cars here." Her mum said as she knocked on the door. She entered and helped Amber off her bed and tied off her plait. She grabbed Amber's hand and walked towards the door, she stopped suddenly ,as if remembering something.

"Come on Grimjow, although I cant see ghosts as well as I could when I met her dad I still know your there." I stared at the back of her head then followed after them.

Caitlin's POV

Mum came down the stairs closely followed by Amber who had obviously been crying. I can't say I was much better last night, I did cry then, but Amber keeps on beating herself up over it.

I bent down to continue tying up my shoe. When I finished that I got up and walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"We ready to go?" I asked 'cause, in all fairness, I wanted this over and done with as soon as possible.

"Let me just tie up by boots." Amber said, sitting down on the sofa. Oh yeah , she was planning on wearing boots that Grimjow had got her as a Christmas present. I walked over towards the blue haired ghost and lent against the wall.

"She's always gonna miss you." I said in a matter of fact manner.

" I know, and she'll probably always beat herself up about it too.

"Got that right Grimmy." I said as Amber got up and walked towards us.

"Ready." "Let's get this over with." She said as she left the house. I walked after her ,then remembered my head band . I stopped , turned around and walked to the door just as my mum closed it.

"What did you forget?" she asked, holding the house key out for me to get .

"Hair band." I replied as I unlocked the door and dashed upstairs. I sighted it on my bedside table and grabbed it as I turned and left the room. I ran downstairs and stopped at the door. I closed it quietly and locked it then continued to run down the street to the car. When I was strapped into the seat of the car I put it on, the pink flowers standing out against the black. Both Amber and I had had the same idea as to wear one single bit of colour, both of which turned out to be things Grimjow had gotten for us. The car turned down the road and I ended up squished against the car door.

"Ow" I whined as I got away from the door. Amber chuckled at my whining and budged over so I had more space on the seat.

"You laughed." I said , somewhat cautiously I'll admit.

"You whined." She replied, Yeh ,she had me there, today was full of unusual occurrences.

When we arrived at the church for the service I slipped on the path and fell back onto Amber as she got out of the car.

" I think the world hates me today." I said as I regained my footing and claimed my bouquet of flowers to put on the grave.

I entered the church and stood there for a moment at the entrance, most would think stunned by the grandeur , but the reason I actually stopped was because I was stunned it hadn't burned up in flames at my entrance. Amber came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Its not gonna burn down during the 15 minuets your in here." She said with a ghost of a smile. Which was very true, if it hadn't already burned down it wasn't going to during the 15 minuets I'm in here. I sat down next to my mum and dad in the front few rows and they started the service, within minuets of the start of the service there were many tears being shed. I rolled my eyes at them, most people knew who Grim was but not all were as close to him as Amber and I were, or his younger sister for that matter.

General POV

At the end of the service Grimjow's little sister, Imogene, got up and held her purple and blue flowers to her chest and led the way out of the church and to his grave. When she got there silent tears fell down her cheeks. Amber walked up behind the blue haired girl and put her hand on the small girls back. With Amber's help she laid the flowers on the grave and stepped back so that Amber could do the same. As she laid the flowers down she started to cry again and stepped back into the waiting arms of the blue haired ghost , she was stunned for a moment but then greatly accepted the comfort of his ghost being their. Caitlin watched the scene unfold from her position at the grave and stared at the blue haired ghost who only stared back. She gave him a knowing nod and placed he flowers on the grave.


End file.
